


Snow

by LunaMemoria



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Fluff, Handholding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMemoria/pseuds/LunaMemoria
Summary: "We're lost, aren't we."Claude pauses for a long moment, then stubbornly decides, "no."
Relationships: Felix/Claude
Kudos: 21





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me just moving this over from tumblr--  
> This thing is literally just boys being cute and fluffy things so I don't think there's anything to warn for, but do lemme know if any is needed •̀.̫•́✧  
> Happy reading ^^

"We're lost, aren't we."

  


Claude pauses for a long moment, then stubbornly decides, "no." He doesn't seem as sure of his words with how he taps away on his phone, it's screen filled with sweaty fingerprints, frantically. 

  


Here they are, in the snow, separated from the rest of the group, in… somewhere. Felix's not really sure. They were in a park, and now they've somehow ended up on a long road that never seems to end. There's a bridge a short distance away from where they're standing. The stream below is half-frozen. He hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings before and he regrets it with every fiber of his being. That's what happens when you travel with someone who's good at finding their way around (Allan) and think you can just follow them around without having to think too much when passing through crowds.

  


He goes through his backpack again, like somehow this time he would find something of use in this situation. Inside is still the same water bottle and umbrella and extra socks and the plastic packet of fingerless gloves Claude bought for him as a joke in a store earlier, though he cannot see where the joke is in. His phone charger is back at the hotel, probably. His phone, laying soundly in his coat pocket is dead and has been for half an hour, which is an absolute joy, because that leaves Claude's phone as their only hope of finding their way.

  


"Have you managed to contact anyone?"

  


"Bri's shared her location," says Claude at last. You can hear the relief in his voice, see how his tense shoulders relax. He starts doing random things like exhaling mouthfuls of air so the air around his face goes foggy for awhile. "She says they're in- a restaurant? Shouldn't be too long of a walk."

  


"Not a long walk," repeats Felix blankly. To him at this moment, any walk would be a long one. He wonders if he can still feel his face. He leans over to see Claude's phone. Sure enough, it's technically not too far of a distance, but they had to pick the worst kind of place to get lost in: a huge and freezing park that would probably take at least a good twenty minutes to walk back to the entrance - that's how long they took to reach their current spot, though it might as well have been an hour because it was  _ hell  _ trying to walk through the snow with snow falling on your glasses and blurring them. They've only managed to get internet connection from the university building that happened to be on their way.

  


And of course, now they've got to go back through the snow. He mumbles complaints about this under his breath.

  


Claude laughs, small and sorrowful. He pulls on the sleeves of the sweater he's wearing beneath the huge puffy coat so he's got sweater paws, and only then Felix realizes that he doesn't have gloves on. Felix doesn't either, but he got to stick his hands in his pocket, and even though they're still cold it's  _ better, _ while Claude- Claude didn't, because he had to use his phone to help them find their way.

  


His hands must be  _ freezing. _

  


"Let's go," says Claude, pulling down his hood. There is snow all over his coat, over his boots and his hair and his face. Despite this, he does not look like a person who's freezing, not the slightest bit. A horrible feeling expands within Felix's chest.

  


Felix chews on his lip, feeling terrible that he hadn't realized this sooner. He reaches into his bag and retrieves the packet of fingerless gloves and rips open the plastic and hands the contents to Claude, who just looks at him bug-eyed and surprised.

  


"Put these on," he says in a rush. "They- well, they probably aren't meant to keep your hands warm, but it'll help, at least."

  


Claude stares down at the offered gloves then moves his gaze back to Felix, grins a slightly more real and joyful grin. "Guess my joke gift turned out to be useful in the end, huh?"

  


"I still don't get the joke."

  


"Of course. It's not really meant to be one. I just thought they suited you. And thank you, for offering. But I won't be wearing those."

  


"What?" He frowns. This is not the response he expected. "But you-"

  


"Pretty sure you need these more, dude. Just because your hands are in your pocket doesn't mean they're less cold," says Claude. As to prove a point, he reaches for Felix's hand and grabs his fingers for a brief moment. Both of them are freezing. Claude is grinning wide and so is Felix, somehow. "And trust me, I can take a little cold."

  


Felix is dumbfounded for a second at all of this - the huge dumb smile on his companion's face, the crooked and tired one on his own face that's hard to maintain due to the cold. Then he thinks of something that might work.

  


"Okay," he says. He takes a glove and slips it onto his left hand, then he takes the phone from Claude's right hand, slips the other glove on that hand, and gives him back the phone. "Now you can use the phone without your hand going numb. Or, well, too numb."

  


Claude's eyes widen a bit, like he wants to say something but can't think of the right words. And when he does go on to say something, he's stopped as Felix takes his ungloved hand in his own and squeezes it lightly.

  


"A much more practical option than leaving one person freezing," he says as an explanation, trying not to sound too embarrassed but failing quite miserably. Some snow falls onto his hood and gets caught in his hair. There's a small sound of disbelief and perhaps even surprised joy from next to him. They continue walking, slowly and at a steady pace. He feels Claude looking at the side of his face from time to time.

  


"What is it?" he asks, the anxiety in him suddenly gone without a trace. Perhaps it's because he senses the tiny bit of embarrassment in Claude as well and is glad to not be the only flustered one. Or perhaps he's just feeling happier. He finds that he doesn't really care which one it is. Maybe it's both. It doesn't really matter. Both are good.

  


"You," says Claude, leaning close to him, practically beaming as he walks with light and cheerful steps, "are so cute, you know that?"

  


"Shut up," Felix tells him, but it's said through breathy giggles, ones he doesn't even bother trying to hide - what would the point be? - and he doesn't let go of Claude's hand as they continue walking, even after they've found their way, even after they've reached the very end of the snowy path.

  
  



End file.
